yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ, Gojira) is the titular main kaiju protagonist/one of the two main protagonists (alongside Ford Brody) of the 2014 film, Godzilla. He later appeared in a cave painting in the 2017 film, Kong: Skull Island, where he is fighting King Ghidorah, his ultimate nemesis. He is set to fight King Ghidorah (and presumably Rodan and Mothra) in the 2019 sequel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, and will appear in Godzilla vs. Kong, where he is set to fight King Kong. Trivia *Godzilla is one of Princess Yuna's favorite Japanese monsters because he involves at Japan and ???. *Godzilla will meet Yuna and her friends in ????. Gallery Godzilla (1954).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Godzilla (1955).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Raids Again Godzilla (1962).png|Godzilla in King Kong vs. Godzilla Godzilla (1964) (1).jpg|Godzilla in Mothra vs. Godzilla Godzilla (1964) (2).jpg|Godzilla in Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Godzilla (1965).png|Godzilla in Invasion of Astro-Monster Godzilla (1966).png|Godzilla in Ebirah, Horror of the Deep Godzilla (1967).jpg|Godzilla in Son of Godzilla Godzilla (1968).jpg|Godzilla in Destroy All Monsters Godzilla (1969).png|Godzilla in All Monsters Attack Godzilla (1971).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Godzilla (1972).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Gigan Godzilla (1973).png|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Megalon Godzilla (1974).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla Godzilla (1975).jpg|Godzilla in Terror of Mechagodzilla Godzilla (1984).jpg|Godzilla in The Return of Godzilla Godzilla (1989).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Biollante Godzilla (1991).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Godzilla (1992).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Mothra Godzilla (1993).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II Godzilla (1994).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla (1995).png|Burning Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Destoroyah Godzilla (1999).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla 2000: Millennium Godzilla (2000).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Godzilla (2001).png|Godzilla in Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack Godzilla (2002).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla Godzilla (2003).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. Godzilla (2004).jpg|Godzilla in Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla (2014).png|Godzilla in Godzilla Godzilla (2016).jpg|Godzilla in Shin Godzilla Godzilla (2017).png|Godzilla in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Godzilla (2018) (1).png|Godzilla in Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Godzilla (2018) (2).png|Godzilla in Godzilla: The Planet Eater Godzilla (2019).png|Godzilla in Godzilla: King of the Monsters Godzilla (First Form).png|Godzilla's First Form in Shin Godzilla Godzilla (Second Form).png|Godzilla's second Form in Shin Godzilla Godzilla (Third Form).png|Godzilla's Third Form in Shin Godzilla Godzilla (Fourth Form).jpg|Godzilla's Fourth Form in Shin Godzilla Godzilla (Fifth_Form).png|Godzilla's Fifth Form in Shin Godzilla Godzilla Filius.png|Godzilla Filius in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Godzilla Earth.png|Godzilla Earth in Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Godzilla City on the Edge of Battle - Trailer 1 - 00034.png|Godzilla Earth in Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Godzilla CotEoB - 00162.png|Scarlet Godzilla in Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Godzilla The Planet Eater - Trailer 1 - 00045.png|Godzilla Earth in Godzilla: The Planet Eater Category:Legendary creatures Category:HEROES Category:Allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Possable anti heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Former villains Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Not completely evil Category:Giants Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Animal characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Strong Characters Category:Males Category:Kaiju Category:Angel Squads Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:One-Man Army Category:Mutated characters Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:False Antagonist Category:Global Threats Category:Universal Threats Category:Grobal protector Category:Universal Protection Category:Legendary heroes